


It could be worse

by Jimicks



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, M/M, Not Beta Read, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimicks/pseuds/Jimicks
Summary: Senku was never a fan of romantic comedies. He found them to be cheesy and a huge waste of time. So it was only logical that when the new kid joins his class, he falls head over heels.Wait.No.Yes?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Kohaku/Nikki, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Track and Field

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I don't write a ton but i really just wanted to do something fun with the Dr stone characters. I was just thinking, hmn, what would they do in highschool together with the worlds shittiest teachers? This isn't going to be a continuous story i don't think, i hope to keep it chronological but it's just going to be little snippets and adventures they go on.
> 
> 100% anticipate infrequent (but hopefully a lot of) updates

Senku never did sports. He never watched sports with his dad on those fall nights, resisting the temptation of being allowed to stay up a few extra hours. To him, sports were useless. While it may benefit some, Senku was not one of those ‘few’. That doesn’t explain why he ended up in front of coach Snyder on a Saturday morning midsummer shouldered by his two ‘best friends’ who woke his ass up and dragged him back to the school.  
On.  
A.  
Saturday.  
Morning. 

“Can you repeat your last name?” Coach Snyder’s glare wasn’t cold per say, but it was something akin to the glare on a vampire in the movies Lillian used to bring over. But senku can’t seem to remember the name of the movies… Twinkle? No that’s dumb… uhm…

“Ishigami. I-S-H-I-G-A-M-I.” 

Maybe it was Harry potter.

“Oh, you’re Byakuya’s son.” Stanley’s stare narrowed, scanning his face. Maybe Senku was imagining it, but he could swear his eyes dulled. 

Twilight. That was it.

“Yeah, I guess. Y’know him?” Stanley shrugged, turning away.

“More or less.” Alright then. That conversation was over.  
Senku tried to focus on remembering how he even got there on that dewy morning in the first place, but all he could sense was the tremors coming from his left shoulder.

No, not tremors. 

Taiju.

“Stop vibrating you big oaf. I’m not even going to last 5 minutes. I’m only doing this because it’s your birthday.” 

“You do care senku!” Taiju threw his arms around his friend pulling him into a crushing bear hug. Senku strained against him snarling at Yuzihara’s muffled giggles.

“Let me go you oaf! Let’s just get this over with.”

As it turns out, Coach Snyder has an unknown vendetta against Senku. 

“Ishigami! Stop running on your heels! I don’t know if i have enough patience to tell you that again.” Snyder had been yelling at senku for - assuming we’re rounding up -1,000 seconds now. 

To say Senku was getting irritated was an understatement.

“C’mon Senku! Don’t give up now!” Taiju ran up behind him and gave hima hearty smack on the back. It was intended to be harmless but it sent an already unstable Senku into the asphalt. 

“Senku!” Taiju and Yuzihara yelled in tandem. Senku’s head was spinning as he allowed his body to relax on the pavement. _Better down here than up there._

“Somebody take him to the nurses office. She should still be in there.” Coach Snyder mumbled through a cloud of smoke. Smoking wasn’t allowed, but somehow- reasons very well known to all the students- Stanley got away with it. He got away with a lot of things.


	2. First Day Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer went by far too fast. Now, sophomore year was facing Senku head on and he has nothing to look forward to.

Senku dreaded the start of school. No amount of Taiju’s pep and courage could ever bleed into Senkus' drowning soul. It was awful.

The same thing for five days a week. Classes that tried to teach him stuff he already knew. A P.E class that was going to kill him. 

“Lighten up Senku! Yuzuriha and I share chem class with you! It's gonna be so much fun!” 

“Yay me.” Senku grumbled. “We already spend so much time in my lab i dont even know what's the point of going into our chem class, we know more than what they do, its illogical.”

Yuzuriha chuckled off to his right, delicately covering her lips with her hand. Her hands were small, her fingers long and dainty, but the callouses marked her years of hard work crafting and assisting Senku. “Maybe we will get Dr. Xeno’s attention and he’ll let you direct the class? You do have a level of expertise that's far above even a college students ability.” 

Senku considered it for a moment. Maybe, he could wow their teacher into giving him lab rights! “That's it!” He said smashing his fist into his palm. “I’ll show him how good I am at science and he’ll have no choice but give me full lab access! Oh ho ho, you know how much progress we can make with all the school equipment! This is going to be incredible!” He laughed maniacally and increased the pace, practically skipping. Taiju and Yuzuriha just looked at one another and smiled at their friend. Happy Senku, happy life


	3. Dread.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Physical Education. Unarguably the worst class. Senku doesn't understand how he's going to live through this class.

2nd period. P.E. 

Senku was dreading this moment. Being shoved into the locker rooms on the very first day to get into uniform. He seemed to be the only sophomore in the class. Embarrassing.

Freshman year Senku was running into some health problems. A… Rather sizable spinal injury had kept him out of physical education classes since the seventh grade, but the ban had been lifted, and he needed his health and physical education credit. 

“Senku!” Someone called from the crowd of classes filing into the locker rooms. He looked around before spotting a head of fluffy brown hair held up by a white headband. Ah yes, the classic Chrome look, blue sweatshirt in the heat of summer. Chrome smiled and bounced up to him.

“What’s up man? Are we in the same class?” Senku asked, giving him a high five. Chrome shook his head.

“Not much, and no, sadly we aren’t.” He frowned and scuffed his shoes against the tile. “I was kinda hoping we’d have the same Health class, but I guess you and your bad luck got us again.” 

Senku grimaced and stuck his little finger in his ear. “Enough with the bad luck talk, it’s probably just because your last name is at a lower spot than mine.” Chrome shrugged in response.

“Whatever man. Still nice to see you though!” Senku smiled in response but didn’t respond. Chrome didn’t need it, he always seemed to read Senku pretty well whether it was in the lab or in social situations, Chrome always got it. 

Senku led chrome to the back of the Locker room. Senku wasn’t scared of people, but he certainly didn’t like people staring at him. And people tended to stare, a huge gaping scar on your back wasn’t something easy to hide. Senku begrudgingly took out his gym uniform and peeled off his shirt. He sorted through his uniform and right before he pulled on a shirt a thin voice came up behind him.

“My, what an asty-nay scar you have there.” His tone was soft and lilted, something hidden underneath the kind tone. Senku whipped around and narrowed his eyes at the stranger.

“Isn’t it kinda rude to point that out.” Senku replied, shoving his hands into his pocket and facing directly at the voice. The boy before him was only slightly taller than him, with brown hair and a bang far longer than the rest of his hair. Oddly charming, but Senku was still rather annoyed.

“My! I didn’t mean any offense to it. Just a conversation starter I suppose~” The boy said raising his hands. “Asagiri Gen. It seems that we’ll be classmates again this year my dear Senku!”

Senku raised a brow. Who was Gen?

Gen.

Oh.

Gen.

“Sorry I don’t know you.” Senku deadpanned. Gen grabbed his chest and sighed in mock disbelief. 

“Senku~! Oh, how you wound me.” Gen smirked at Senku and stood up straighter. “Well I suppose I’ll have to jog your memory. We have all semester after all don’t we?” Senku turned around, slipping on his shirt.

“I guess we do. Now hurry up and get changed- I’m not defending you if you’re late, creep.” There was a huff from behind him and steps as Asagiri Gen walked away from the pair.

“That was pretty weird.” Chrome said looking over at Senku for any sort of response. Senku merely shrugged, changing the subject.   
They got the remainder of their uniforms on in peace. Senku even got to the gym in peace. That was, until he realized Gen really was in his class. A junior in a freshmen class? That didn’t make sense. Unless… He transferred last year? Maybe. Well, might as well ask, so Senku made his way over to his strange classmate.

“Why are you in a Freshmen Gym class?” Senku stood in front of Gen on the first bleacher. Gen merely smiled. 

“You’re always so blunt.” Gen smiled. “But! I’m willing to answer, as always. I moved here last year, my P.E. credit didn’t count in this school system. I’m honored that you’re so interested, Senku dear~” 

Senku turned his head. “I was just curious. I thought I was going to be the oldest person here but I guess not.” Gen patted the spot next to him on the bleachers.

“Well, as the elders, I think we should stick together. Power in numbers you know? Freshmen are uthless-ray!” Senku smirked but accepted the seat next to him, falling right into Gen’s trap.

Truth be told, Gen found Senku very very handsome. From his sharp jaw and piercing eyes to his quick witty remarks and iron will- Senku was the definition of Gen’s type. Putting it simply, Gen had a feeling one of his prayers worked.

That’s how Senku found himself trapped in Coach Snyder’s class with Asagiri Gen, the world's most superficial man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! TY for the kudos left on the last two chapters! I'm already running out of ideas heh, i have about 5 more chapter ideas sketched out but I want more haha so drop any u wanna see


	4. Byakuya and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their rather uneventful school day ended, and Senku decided he needed some well deserved lab time.

It was the end of the school day and Senku was tired. All his classes were boring, mostly listing off the syllabus, he hadn’t even gotten a chance to talk to Dr. Xeno about possibly giving him lab permissions.

This sucked.

“Senku! Wanna go get some takeout tonight! Celebratory meal for making it through the first day!” Taiju shouted, holding the straps of his bag like a preschooler. 

“I’ve gotta make dinner for my dad and I don’t have my wallet on me. You two go ahead, I’ll head home.” Taiju frowned at that, scratching his temple in thought.

“Well Senku, we will pay and get something for Byakuya.” Senku side eyed Yuzuriha and gaver her a crooked smile. It was genuine, Senku was notorious for looking ‘sketchy’ according to his dad.

“I’ll pay you back when we get to my apartment. My wallet is on the keytable.” Yuzuriha made oa sound of acknowledgement. She hated it when Senku insisted on oweing her, but she made no move to argue, she’s learned that it’s a waste of breath to try.

The trio got their takeout and stopped for ice cream. They were now walking down Senku’s street approaching the complex as a car rolled up next to them. 

“Senku! Here I thought i wasn’t going to beat you home today!”

“Mr Ishigami!” Taiju shouted, making senku grunt and stick a finger in his ear.

“I tried. Kind of.” Byakuya laughed at Senku.

“Are those two staying to eat with us? I see you got take out.” Senku turned to his friends and arched a brow in question. They nodded eagerly in response.

“Yeah, sure. We’re gonna work on the rocket design a little after dinner though.”

“Of course Senku!” Taiju shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

Senku’s apartment was rather small, but him and his father kept it cozy, it was big enough for the man and his scientist. Senku claimed two of the rooms, one as a bedroom and one as a lab. Initially they lived down the street in a two bedroom apartment, but Senku’s equipment seemed to outgrow the apartment so they made the move. 

Taiju and Yuzuriha loved the little apartment. They spent hours upon hours cooped up with Senku in his labm even spending nights curled up on Senku’s floor. Yuzuihara even fashioned little bedrolls for them on the late nights where they were all far too tired to travel to a proper sleeping space. It was nice. It was nice, Senku knew it was, but he’d never express to his friends how much he appreciated it. 

It was just Senku’s way of life.

It was far into the night and Taiju was passed out on the floor. Sure, they had school the next day, but the pair lived close enough for their parents not to pay much mind. Well, maybe it had to do more with their closeness and Byakuya’s assurance of responsibility on his part. 

Senku held his hand out to Yuzuriha for a pipette. 

No pipette. 

Senku looked over for his friend to find her slumped over against Taiju’s shoulder. He sighed, trying to hold down the growing smile on his face.

“Get some rest losers.” Senku whispered as he carefully laid a blanket over them. He organized his current experiment and wrapped it up carefully cleaning up the lab for tomorrow. He looked back over to his friends once he was done and smiled. He flicked off the light and crawled over to Taiju and sat next to him. He was ten billion percent going to deny it when he woke up, but he rested his head on his friend's shoulder and fell asleep soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iffy chapter ik but i'm super tired and super late i hope it was coherent god bless

**Author's Note:**

> Yo give feedback! That'd be super cool. Leave little suggestions for shenanigans cuz i have no creative juice  
> Also, check be out on twt @kureapikas


End file.
